The Dragon Of Remnant Volume 1
by BigBoss0
Summary: Since Desmond Royal was a child he searched for a meaning. He preferred a life of excitement, action, heroism and passion. After his mother and father died during a mission gone wrong leading to their bodies being never recovered, he swore on their graves that he’ll become a Huntsman and continue their legacy. Unknown to Desmond, he is apart of an ancient species long lost to Remna


(Events take place after the initiation arc.)

The sun's blinding rays beamed through the window's curtains, where a masculine figure slept peacefully in his bed, there were a pair of circular stumps protruding from his forehead. The boy turned in his bed to escape the unwelcome light , revealing some of his dark skin tone and short black hair. The boy's eyes squinted halfway before fully opening to show the blackness of his sclera, one of his many strange Faunus traits which was a mystery within itself. The whites of his eyes were replaced with black, his irises were orange and lacked pupils, creating the appearance of two glowing orange orbs floating in darkness. Faunus are said to only have one animal trait like ears, horns, a tail and some rare cases wings. Desmond wasn't lucky enough to be born with one trait, his father told him never to be ashamed of his heritage. He's far from embarrassed by it, he was simply curious on why did he have more than one? Genetical flaw? Rare Inheritance?

These were the questions of Desmond Royal.

Expectedly, people found this to be weird and out of place so they kept their distance from him, especially kids around his age. Sure, there were times when the average racist would go after him but most were verbal attacks, if it did become physical, Desmond was no slouch in a fight. He lost his fair share of fights that ended in him curling up on the ground and writhing in pain but he always got back up. Every time he came home bruised or hurt, his father and mother were always there to patch him up. Usually parents would tell their child to run to an adult and hope they do something, but Isaac Royal And Jean Royal weren't having none of that.

Desmond's parents were well-known Veteran Hunters in Vale, both the same species of Faunus. He'll never understand how the two crossed each other's path, but Desmond was proud nonetheless to have two skilled hunters as parents. They eventually taught him how to fight against different threats such as Grimm or people who were out to harm him. Desmond went later on to unlock his aura and afterwards discovered his heredity semblance.

Isaac Royal, wielded a powerful semblance that could generate and manipulate the most destructive element in Remnant, Fire. However it was far from natural, Isaac could change the color of his flames between orange, blue, and red, He claimed that each color certain abilities to the user. Orange flames to Desmond's knowledge was just regular fire that he could summon at will, drawing oxygen from the air to ignite a flame then expel it. Desmond rarely displayed this ability since he lacked control, taming such a destructive power needed time and maturity, both things Desmond didn't have.

Isaac would teach him techniques on how to properly use it without incinerating everything around him, the Huntsman even offered to help his son create his own signature weapon during the process. Younger Desmond thought it would be a piece of cake but his father immediately shut that down. The weapon took weeks upon weeks, drawing up schematics, gathering materials and purchasing dust, not to mention the backbreaking labor to build it. The results were exceptional, through their blood, sweat, and tears, mostly blood since Desmond kept cutting himself on the blade.

Draco was born.

Draco wasn't a high end mecha shift weapon like other next generation weapons, only a large claymore infused with fire dust to give a glowing orange blade. The weapon had a black cross guard built with obsidian steel where a glowing orange orb sat in the center. Building his first weapon alongside his father could only be described as the best moments in the dragon's life, their simple and clean life. Desmond never wanted it to end but reality had different ideas.

Desmond was 16 when his parents died in action, their bodies were never recovered and brought back to bury. The creature's Of Grimm are known to devour whatever remains of a human corpse, he felt sick imagining his parents that way. Again good people were lost to the scourge on Remnant, the curse that plagues this world's creations. Hunters like him train to combat these monstrosities in the four Huntsman Academies, Haven, Atlas, Shade, and Beacon. These are the schools responsible for raising the future Guardians, champions of justice and defenders of peace. Any young hunter with a dream will crawl through a valley of hot coal to attend one of these great schools. Imagine Desmond's surprise when Beacon accepted his application out of hundreds, he nearly lost control and was close to burning down his house.

Speaking of his home, ever since his parents died, he was left alone in it on the island of patch. The house was built with the combined efforts of his mother's and father's hardworking hands. The place was more like an oversized vacation cabin in the woods with it's own balcony and attic, a living room with velvet red couches in front of a flatscreen television, a sizable kitchen, one guest room next to own, his parent's room was down the hall but he didn't dare go in it to avoid heartbreak, sometimes he expected to see them in there when he passed it in the corridor. What gave the house it's unique edge was the small wooden dragon statue built on the roof, Isaac made it considering a piece of artwork that defines their family.

Desmond wanted to know why that is, he asked to his father. There was hesitance in Isaac's eyes, he took a heavy breath and told the young man a fragment of the truth, till this day Desmond didn't know why his father was so vague. Apparently his traits originated from creatures extinct on Remnant known as Dragons, Yes...Dragons. Now Isaac Royal wasn't known to be a practical joker, sure he occasionally teased his Son but Dragons? Overgrown mythical reptiles with wings that exhale fire? Who would blame his skepticism. Desmond researched the creatures only finding myths and legends about them, all were based on fairytales told to children, no existing facts if they existed in the first place.

"Morning, Drake. Time to get up." Desmond moved his knee to wake the feline curled up on on the edge of his bed. The cat's black fur stood up and his mismatched eyes, left one red and right one blue, met at the dragon's orange ones before purring softly. Desmond sat over the edge of the bed still in his Pj's. Desmond stood up and walked to his mirror, his draconic tail swaying side to side. The tail was black and had a line of orange spikes going down to the tip, which had a sharp end that resembled a pike. Desmond reached down inside his open dresser pulling out a comb and razor, while staring in the glass with a determined expression.

"Okay, Desmond. Today is the day you attend the most prestigious academy in Remnant, you can't look like a complete fool or else they'll kick you back on your ass in a heart beat. No pressure though, Desmond." The dragon said to the mirror reflection, giving an awkward thumbs up while brushing his teeth. "Beacon is a new start for you and confidence is key to making friends."

Drake's paws patted Desmond on the ankle demanding his attention. When that failed, the cat softly bit into his leg while thrashing around in a fit. Desmond rolled his eyes then lightly kicked the cat away to continue his pep talk.

"Hopefully they don't care about...these." Desmond placed a hand around the circular stumps on his head, where his horns were still growing in. Jean told him dragon traits don't grow in instantaneously, there was a period of time where Dragon Faunus had to wait to gain their extra appendages, lucky for him since he didn't want to look more like a freak of nature. Hunters would probably shoot at him on reflex. "If they do try to antagonize you, simply ignore them. The best they can do is run their mouths and talk shit, starting fights in a school filled with hormonal super soldiers is probably a bad idea."

Drake was now on his hind legs swatting at Desmond's thigh. Growing annoyed Desmond's tail uncoiled from his waist to push the cat aside.

"All you have to focus on is completing whatever assignment or mission you are given. Accept the boundaries of your Team, pass your classes, don't die, and get along with everybody."

The cat meows loudly.

"Maybe just maybe if you're lucky enough, get a girlfrie-Eek!" Desmond dropped his toothbrush as he felt a pair of sharp fangs digging deep into his big toe.

"What the hell do you want?!" Desmond's head whipped to the pesky pet.

Drake gestured his claw to the alarm clock on the nightstand, alerting him of the time. Desmond jumped in a panic seeing that it was 12:30 pm, the bullhead to Beacon leaves at 12:55. Without hesitation, Desmond rushed pass Drake knocking him over, this earned an indignant hiss from the feline. Drake growled as if asking why he done that.

"I told you to wake me at 11:45." Desmond burrows through his closet pulling out his suitcase and bags. The teen yanks out his combat outfit from his top drawer. An orange hoodie tailored in fire dust which cost him a Queen's ransom to implement, infusing dust into clothing was expensive he had to worked overnights to acquire it already having to pay the bills on the side, why did he need fire dust clothing you ask? His semblance allowed him to be fireproof but the same didn't go for what he wore. There were a few embarrassing stories there, he thought it was best not to tell. The rest of his clothing was much more simpler, a white undershirt and black sweatpants tight around the ankles with an orange drawstring, a golden chain around his neck for an accessory. Finally a large obsidian scabbard with orange engraving strapped tightly on his back, Draco fit into like a glove.

After gathering his belongings, Desmond went out to the backyard to say his last goodbyes before heading off, he didn't have time to but he'll make it. Two Gravestones stood under an oak tree, where an old swing dangled from the branch, a memory of a naive boy being pushed on the swing by his mother popped into existence. What use to be a place of fun now turned to a place of sorrows.

"Hey, mom...Sup Dad." Desmond forced a smile on his lips. "Guess this is goodbye huh? I finally made to my dream school. Thanks to everything you taught me." Desmond chuckled as he looked down at the gravestones proudly. He imagines his parents were doing the same, his mother smiling at him, always bringing joy to his day, a father feeling a unrestrained pride for his son's ascension.

"I want you two to know. That you mean the world to me and even though I don't share your strength. I will do everything in my power to be a son you can be proud of. Desmond clenches his fist tightly fighting off the tears."I'm going to honor this family's name."

Drake looked up at Desmond and rubbed against his leg. "Hey buddy, I'll come back and visit alright? You can get your own food, I know you can." Drake is shockingly intelligent cat, he's capable of taking care of himself and protecting the house. Isaac treated the mismatched eyed cat like an experienced hunting hound to track down Grimm and animals. Somehow he's able to open cans of food too, how did his father teach him that in the first place? Desmond will never know.

The black cat meows in goodbye to his owner then scurried away inside. Desmond took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next step in his life. He had waited years to have this opportunity, nothing would delay him from the goals he had set. "This is going to be-"

Scene Change to bullhead...

'Horrible.' Desmond thought while his maintaining a decent composure. 'Holy shit look at the competition! Are these students or pro Hunters?' Desmond examined the students around him, some of their weapons had more mass and length than them, while others appeared well-designed trading efficiency for class.

While Desmond was distracted gawking, a silvered haired man spilled bumped into him, spilling his steaming hot coffee on Desmond's white shirt. There went his 'dress to impress' idea, the cost of dry cleaning will surely put a dent in his funds. The dragon looked up at the silver haired man, a fearsome scowl decorating his features.

"Da fuck man?" Desmond glared, wiping away the spilled coffee only succeeding in spreading it further. "It's always at the worse of times, can I get a goddamn break?"

"My apologies young man," the silver haired man analyzed the young dragon from head to toe, to any Pro-Hunter, it would seem like the silver haired man was obviously gauging him to Desmond it was an old man sending some creepy vibes. The dragon immediately waved the old man off as nothing more than . "Excuse me, are you perhaps a new student attending my-"

"Next time use those damn glasses to actually see where you're going." Desmond snarled, he inwardly kicked himself for being an ass, but how would you feel if you're going to an interview in your best suit and a random man dumped coffee on your hundred dollar clothing. Punches will be exchanged and you won't get the job, not because of the assault and battery charges you'll eventually be charged with,but the damn coffee stain on your shirt.

"Hmm..." The silver- haired man wasn't offended by the comment, he grinned and leaned on his cane while watching the young dragon leave his presence. "The students will certainly be a handful this year."

Desmond gazed upon the Beacon tower in amazement, the courtyard was very lively. Students chattering amongst each other, Tinkering with their weapons and practicing on their technique. He was in the presence of future hunters and huntresses.

Distracted by the sights of Beacon Desmond nearly forgot to ask about the initiation. The dragon was fully aware that the initiation has already past, but he still received an invitation from the headmaster of Beacon for some unknown reason. Desmond pulled out his scroll, tapping on the mailbox icon and opening the letter of acceptance containing details on the Academy, Desmond began walking forward neglecting his surrounding.

"Says here I need to find a professor named, Glynda Goodwitch's-" Before Desmond could finish reading the a younger woman ran into him, his second accident today which was a bad omen. The woman was blonde and had stunning green eyes behind a pair of glasses, She wore a white blouse and black tights, cape flowing elegantly in the wind.

"I apologize, I was in a rush to my classroom." The woman stood back up then dusted herself off.

"I-I-Its fine!" Desmond stutter nervously in the sight of the beautiful woman, he really needed to get over that. "I'm actually looking for someone named Glynda Goodwitch?"

The woman gave a slight nod. "That would be me, may I help you?"

"Oh um! The headmaster said to find you for a...late initiation!" Desmond said timidly, getting more nervous by the second.

"Ozpin? Why would he-" Glynda face palmed shaking her head in frustration. The teacher's attitude did a complete 180 from kind exterior into a menacing scowl. Desmond almost walked back to the bullheads chanting a cacophony of 'nopes' "Sounds like something he irresponsible he would do. Honestly, how could he make decisions like this without informing me." Glynda said more to herself than to the boy, forgetting the new student's presence in her rant.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I suppose now he wants me to come up with my own test? Couldn't bother asking me if I had any better ways to spend my time." The woman was now having a full on conversation with herself.

"Umm...Professor Goodwitch,"

"He couldn't ask Oobleck, he could speed through his initiation and give a seminar to his class at the same time. Probably that boastful storyteller Port could bore him with another one of his unnecessarily long stories. That'll teach him how to-"

"HEY!" Desmond raised his voice at the distracted teacher causing her ire to turn on him.

"Young man!" The blonde pulled out a riding crop from out of nowhere and smacked Desmond on the head, the dragon recoiled in pain.

"Ow!" Desmond whined and rubbed the spot, was that a riding crop? Where the hell did she get that from?

"There is no need to shout I'm right in front of you," Glynda glared at the teenage fire breather."Anyways, follow me to my combat class and we'll see how you fare against the already accepted students. If I decide you are incapable to join our school, I will personally march you to Ozpin's office and request an immediate transport back to your home. Am I Understood?"

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Desmond nodded rapidly, the blond huntress didn't seem to mind the boy's well placed fear, although she did showed a quick hint of satisfaction.

"And know this Mister.." Glynda waited for a name.

"Desmond. Desmond Royal."

"Mr. Royal. I have very high expectations for the future defenders of Remnant.You will find me difficult to impress." Glynda stomped away her heels clicking on the stone tiles.

Scene Change

Sitting on the bleachers, a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips, fiddled with her crimson red cape waiting for the class to begin. Until the rest of her team approached her.

"Goodwitch still hasn't shown yet, Rubes?" A young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top blonde laid back in the chair and kicked her feet up.

"No Yang, not yet." Ruby smiled, looking up at her half sibling and moving over to offer her a place to sit.

"This is very unlike Ms. Goodwitch to be late. She's a prime example of the staff." The young white-haired girl sighed dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red.

"That also makes her busy, Weiss." The black -haired girl with a bow said while flipping a page in her book.

"I bet you're glad she isn't here to tell you to ditch the book." Yang formed a grin. "Seriously, Blakey, this a combat class not a library."

"I didn't say I'm not glad she isn't here." Blake said stoically, shrugging her shoulders.

"Blake, that's mean." Ruby pouted a little. "Ms. Good witch is like the best teacher in the school!"

"That's subjective." Weiss commented.

"Is it really?" Yang shrugged. "She's tolerable than most teachers here, no one can understand a damn thing Oobleck says, People drop like flies in Port's class, sleeping like Ursas in hibernation."

"Ursas don't hibernate." Blake added.

"Really?" Yang genuinely looked surprised. "Does that mean Beowolves don't shed either?"

"Oh Yang..." Ruby patted her sister's shoulder. "Of course they do, you big dummy."

"No they don't-" Weiss was interrupted by a new voice. The students dropped what they were doing to give respect to their strict instructor.

"Alright Class!" Glynda addressed her talkative students gaining their attention."Due to irresponsible circumstances, I will have to create a small initiation for a young man named Desmond Royal."

The mention of the name made a certain golden haired beauty tense, she now had her full attention on the Arena indeed spotting the familiar dark skinned boy. Color drained from Ruby's face making it a deathly pale, shiver running up and down her spine like a marathon. Blake caught wind of their expression, swapping her gaze on them.

"I suppose you two know him?" Blake raised an inquisitive brow.

"Do we know him?!" Ruby narrowed her eyes, such a grimace on childish face sent Blake and Weiss recoiling from the small girl's hostility. Ruby was unable to finish when Yang smacked a hand on Ruby's mouth silencing her.

"Someone I prefer not to talk about right at this moment," The brawler glared at the trio, no longer in her usual cheery mood. The two decided not to question it, seeing the blond's eyes switch over to crimson. They knew better not to challenge Yang in that state, a lesson learned during their short time as a team.

Ruby turned her gaze on Yang, a frown evident on her lips. The bombshell's expression held a cocktail of emotions that Ruby couldn't help to look away from, seeing her normally outgoing sister in this condition made her heart clench. Ruby wanted to hug her but Yang would just decline it to keep up a tough persona.

Desmond also took notice of the sisters while scanning the room. The sight unsealed a well of sorrow and grief, placing his shaking hands in his hoodie pockets he turned away. He knew there was a chance of them being here yet he wasn't ready for it. The dragon rather receive the odd looks the students gave his extra Faunus parts than meet her gaze.

"I've decided one of you shall assist me in evaluating his combat ability, in a one on one sparring match." Glynda adjusted her glasses. "Which-"

"I will!" The girl in red exploded from her seat drawing attention to her. The determination burning in her eyes spoke volumes of her intentions, she planned to win in order to keep him from her beloved sister. Desmond would consider it noble if Ruby wasn't so misinformed.

"Ruby, you don't need to-" Yang attempted to reach for her sister's shoulder but Ruby was already stepping down to the Arena.

"Very well Ms Rose, please take your position on the opposite side." Glynda features for Desmond to do the same.

"Begin." Glynda brought down her riding crop signaling the battle to begin.

Ruby reached behind her back grabbing ahold of her Sniper/Scythe hybrid, Crescent Rose. The young Rose brought it forward pointing the massive curved blade directly at Desmond, causing the dragon to reel back a bit. Desmond quickly recovered and revealed his hulking sword to the red hooded huntress in training, the size was equivalent to Crescent Rose though it had more width.

Desmond's eyes went wide when he saw Ruby vanish before his eyes only to reappear on his far left and firing Crescent Rose, he quickly turned his body to Ruby and spun Draco in front of him matching the speed of a helicopter's propellers. The bullets bounced off the blade's flat surface, a faint orange glow flashing once before Desmond charged forth whining up for a swing. Ruby dashed straight pass him in a flash of red, her intense speed caused Desmond to stumble leaving a perfect opportunity for Ruby to make U-turn and deliver a double legged kick to his back. The dragon's body shot forward and landed flat on his face as Ruby cartwheeled back to gain distance. Crescent Rose morphed into sniper form letting loose a barrage of gunfire which Desmond hurriedly rolled away from and back to his feet.

Desmond closed the gap swinging his obese claymore like a feather, although Ruby ducked under the swing Desmond used his momentum to spin around for a second and much faster swing that forced Ruby to block with Crescent Rose's shaft. The impact sent Ruby staggering back while the dragon swung for a third time discharging an arc wave of fire. Ruby gasped allowing herself to fall on back so the fire blast can move harmlessly over her, however this left Ruby vulnerable to Desmond's downward slash threatening to cleave the girl in two. Ruby thought fast and aimed Crescent Rose's barrel to the side then fired using the recoil to propelled herself across the floor missing the heavy blade by an inch.

Ruby's Aura: 97%

Desmond's Aura: 72%

Ruby examined the percentages realizing she needed to land a critical hit. Ruby blasted forth with her speed traveling at unseeable speeds. While speeding by, Ruby swept the crook her scythe against Desmond's legs successfully unbalancing him and causing Desmond to hit the floor hard. Ruby wasted no time jumping high enough for her feet to touch the ceiling then kicked off with haste. Ruby angled the butt of her scythe below her, smashing it on Desmond back sending a sharp pain coursing through his body.

Ruby's Aura: 83%

Desmond's Aura: 56%

' Nearly in the red.' Ruby thought and prepared herself for her last attack, Crescent Rose reverting to it's sniper form then released a second wave of gunfire. Glynda sighed preparing to call the match but an orange glow from Desmond's aura caught her eye.

The bullets indeed hit something but not their intended target, there was fire emerging from Desmond's aura consuming the bullets and spewing them back out into ash. This stunned the student staff while Glynda held an intrigued look.

Ruby scoffed cursing herself for forgetting Desmond's semblance. Newborn flames circled in Desmond's palm then discharged it from his palm creating a wave of fire. Ruby attempted to escape but the range was too great, showering Ruby's body in flame and ash.

"Hot! Hot!" Ruby chanted as she rushed out of the flames, appearing beside Desmond at break neck speeds, swinging Crescent Rose in an arc. However, Desmond's hand was already moving to Ruby's position and blasting a torrent of fore that blasted Ruby across the room. The dragon brought his other hand forth with a roar, sending a ball of fire soaring through the air, expanding to the size of a basketball. The projectile exploded after making contact with it's target, forming a wod of a smoke. Desmond breathed heavily as he fell to one knee, watching the smoke clear revealing, Ruby covered in ash and stumbling around in a daze. Ruby swore she saw her dog Zwei running around her head.

"Owie..." Ruby groaned out. Suddenly a wave of nausea overcame her and she collapsed to the floor.

"Uhh will she'll be alright?" Desmond turned to Glynda who only shrugged.

"I assumed she'll be fine." Glynda said reluctantly, gesturing for Team RWBY to retrieve their leader. Weiss was the one to do so much to her embarrassment in dragging Ruby off the stage. "Mr Royal, you have proved yourself a competent enough fighter to be in this school."

"W-wait..." Desmond tensed at the words, his eyes looking up at the Goodwitch, filled with hope and pride. "Does that mean..."

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, Mr Royal." Glynda said sternly then raised her hand to stop the dragon from celebrating. "Please restrain yourself, please stay after the class to be escorted to Headmaster Ozpin's office. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Professor!" Desmond smile shines brighter then the sun itself, his heart beating so fast he thought it might break out of his chest and do front flips in joy. But his happiness came to a dead end when a certain blond was seen staring at him from the corner of his eye. Desmond didn't dare look back at the fiery beauty, he already knew what awaited him if he did.

Heart Break.

Meanwhile Ozpin watched the spar from his scroll, a smile gracing his tired expression The Headmaster Of Beacon was right, this year was shaping up to be a handful.


End file.
